Our secret hearts
by gernard
Summary: Xigbar and Demyx share a moment in the empty hallway.


"Xigbar! Stop it!" I whisper as I leave the words bouncing on the ceiling and walls.

Instead of listening to me at all, you hold me even tighter in your embrace and press little kisses all over my face.

"Seriously, if someone sees us..." I try to avoid your lips and verify that we really are alone, but you are faster.

"I couldn't care less." You say and catch the kiss from my lips, and in the moment I start to agree with you.

"Xigbar, guess what?" I ask, because in the moments like these I wonder if you know...

"what is it my precious little dude?"

I wonder if you know, how the secret-heart inside me is tearing apart everytime you look at me, touch me, talk to me...?

"I don't know where to start."

Your look is full of questions and I can feel how your golden gaze is making my cheeks blaze.

I rise my head and look in to your eye.

My tongue is tied to ribbon as you lean closer my bright red face.

You pull my body gently against the wall and I tie myself around you.

So many feelings are rampaging under my skin, everytime we drown in each other...

I remember how I first time drowned in you.

It was the very first day we met, the very first day when it all started...

_I remember how weird it was, to realise you actually didn't exist at all._

_I mean, how can you not exist if you are right here. Standing, breathing..._

_"Hey there! You are the new buddy, aren't you?" The happy voice of my thinking-interrupter was heard behind my back ._

_I turn around and end up face to face with the tall, redheaded man._

_"Yes... That's me." I mumble uneasily, caused by the fact that the redhead has stepped closer to me and the distance between our faces is way too small._

_"Welcome to the World that never was, cutie..." He whispers towards my lips and makes the moment even more awkward than it already is._

_"Thank you, but I really should go-"_

_"What's the rush?" I was just about to turn away, but the man grabs my arm and yanks my body closer to his._

_"I could show you around and maybe something else..."_

_All kinds of escaping-plans were running through my mind, but suddenly the man has been wrenched away._

_"Already molesting the new kid?" Raspy but somehow a really traquil voice speaks and it's owner turns out to be my savior._

_I found myself staring, staring this man for a first time... The man who is tall and muscular, and whose dark, already graying hair is tied in to a long ponytail._

_A deep scar paints his rough face and there is only a one eye you can look, the area where the other one should be is covered with eyepatch._

_The remaining one shines brighter than the gold._

_This man is beautiful._

_The redhead is strikingly pissed, but still decides not to make my beautiful knight mad, and so he disappears in a few seconds away from our sight._

_"You okay, little dude? That man's brain activity is not too bright..."_

_And I keep on staring this man, You..._

_"Y-yes..." The pathetic answer was all I was able to force from my lips, and it's because of your golden gaze which is enough to numb my tongue._

_You watched me carefully, as if to make sure I really was alright._

_"If you say so... Well, try to survive from now on, kid." You turned away, took a few steps and I, enchanted by your voice grabbed your sleeve._

_"Umm... I'd like to thank you for your help and I was thinking that maybe... You could show me around or something..."_

_I kept my gaze upon the floor, because just one look from you was enough to make red color run riot on my face._

_At this moment, I already started to mistrust our superiors theory about us having no hearts..._

_How we really don't exist._

_If that is so, how can he then explain, how the heart that shouldn't be there still is?_

_Beating too fast._

_"Well of course, kiddo! I'll show you the whole damn hatch, little man. From the ceiling to the the floor!" _

_Your laugh sounded more like barking and I couldn't help the little giggle escaping to my mouth from my stomach, where all the butterflies are dancing around._

_"That would be nice, Thank you!"_

_You smiled in a very unexpected way and turned around, ready to lead me in my new home._

_"You have a name, little dude?"_

_"Demyx..."_

_"Glad to meet you, Demyx. My name is Xigbar."_

"Xigbar?" I whisper between your lips.

"Mmmh?" You mumble, And I can hear from your voice that you are more interested in your hands traveling on my skin.

"The thing I wanted to tell you..."

I grab your hand, leading it to my bare chest.

"Can you feel it?"

The questions and answers started not to exist.

There we were middle of the empty hallway.

Our secret-hearts, filled with love, beating holes upon the silence.


End file.
